Goth Stan
Goth Stan is number 13 in Pop! South Park. He is from the South Park franchise. He is a Hot Topic exclusive. Background Stan Marsh Stan is one of the four main characters of the show, along with Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. He is an elementary school student who commonly has extraordinary experiences not typical of conventional small-town life in his fictional hometown of South Park, Colorado. Stan is generally depicted as friendly, knowledgeable, helpful and relaxed. He is unreserved in expressing his distinct lack of esteem for adults and their influences, as adult South Park residents rarely make use of their critical faculties. Stan lives in South Park at 2001 Bonanza Street with his parents Randy and Sharon Marsh. Randy is a geologist, and Sharon is a secretary at a rhinoplasty clinic. Stan's family includes his 13-year-old sister Shelly, who bullies and beats him, and his centenarian grandfather, Marvin, who calls Stan "Billy" and who previously begged Stan to help him commit suicide. Stan attends South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class. During the show's first 58 episodes (1997 through the season 4 episode "4th Grade" in 2000), Stan and the other main child characters were in the third grade. His birthday is listed as October 19 (the same day as co-creator Trey Parker), 2001 on his Facebook page during the season 14 episode "You Have 0 Friends". Stan is frequently embarrassed and/or annoyed by his father's antics and frequent acts of public drunkenness. Stan's relationship as nephew to his uncle Jimbo received moderate attention in the show's first two seasons. Goth Stan Stan Marsh briefly became a goth in the episode "Raisins", after Wendy Testaburger broke-up with him. Feeling depressed, he hung out with the Goth Kids as suggested by Kyle Broflovski. Pete called Stan "Raven", which was seemingly his new 'goth name'. He wore a black T-shirt which featured Edgar Allen Poe's face with the word "Nevermore" written above it which appears to be a band shirt of the metal band "Nevermore". He later quit the group, on advice from Butters Stotch, after realizing that it is better to be sad and cheer up later rather than to have a Gothic attitude. After this, it is implied that he was still in contact with the Goth Kids, as they knew about Wendy and Stan getting back together, referencing it in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". However, the Goth Kids seem to still hold something of a grudge against Stan, calling him jock in a disparaging manner. History On June 22, 2017, the second wave of South Park Pop!s were announced with a release date of August 2017. Goth Stan will be released as a Hot Topic exclusive. He will released along with non-exclusives Stan, Kyle, Professor Chaos, Terrance and Phillip. Chases for both Terrance and Phillip were announced on the same day along with exclusives,,Cartman with Clyde and Stan & Kyle. References * https://funko.com/blogs/news/coming-soon-south-park-pop-s-1 Category:Pop! Category:South Park Category:Figures Category:Pop!s Released In 2017 Category:Hot Topic Exclusives